Fever
by TickingPocketWatches
Summary: Asbel nursing Richard back to health. And a little Christmas gift exchange. Sweet and funny. Dont believe me. Then you should probably read it. :p Im so horrible with summarys...


-Fever-

(Richard X Asbel)

Tales of Graces F

By TickingPocketWatches

The lovable characters are not mine, sadly. The only thing I own is this story.

Enjoy!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx:

"Asbel, it's just a sore throat. I'm not going to die."

The chalky, crumbly voice cut through the small home to Asbel's perky ears. He stopped in mid dicing vegetables with a downward curl of thin lips. With a shake of unruly locks of auburn hair, he continued his work silently. Thinking of a way to convince his smart- but dumb for self health- lover that he was sick and needed to rest and listened to his play doctor. Which conveniently to Asbel was himself. He wouldn't trust anyone else better to care for Richard...well except his mother. But his was a different care, naturally. Only he knew the silent needs that the blond never out loud called for..or so he liked to think. Like the small differences in his usual gracefulness from the slight stumbles in his step from not feeling well. Or the pleading look for someone to be near him, for simply someone to be by his side or for warmth. Or his characteristic polite tone asking to be left alone. Any other being would see it as marly being excused but Asbel could tell the difference from -"get the hell away from me"- from -"I'm leaving now..."-

Asbel sighed then wrinkled his nose un approvingly at his poor mates denial from his illness.

"It's not JUST a sore throat. You just told me your head was hurting a minute ago." Asbel stated. Mixing the freshly chopped veggies into the stew, with one hand planted on his hip. When his mate was mute he added in with a dramatic tone.

"And how do you know? Lots of colds can be a sign of something much worse happening in your body than what meets the eye!...like...like...Cancer! or..or...Chicken pox!"

"I don't have cancer. And can you even die from Varicella?"

"Ho! It feels like it!"

"Emmm..." Richard hummed, on the couch. Just his feet visible to Asbel.

Richard knew he was coming down with something, but would have never thought he would go down so quickly. He would never admit it though... Its already bothersome enough to be watched on and asked on, on a daily basis from his Vassals. One could never imagine all the attention he would get when a simple cough would be heard from him. Maybe it was simply because he had no heir... Its not that he didn't appreciate all the worry, its just...sometimes all he needed and wanted was to be alone. Or to be alone with his silent lover, Asbel.

So now-sadly- he found himself spread across a large plump couch. All cozied up by the burning fire place. Being buried alive in blankets and pillows. He wondered if his mate thought that smothering him in love and comforters would wield the sickness away. He rubbed at dry sore eyes and swallowed air as sandpaper gnawed at his tender throat.

Christmas had come and gone. Now with the holiday over, life was back to normal as usual. But not just yet for the young king, he was fixed on at least having three days of relaxation. Having not many relatives to spend the holy day with, he worked long and hard straight throw the day while almost the rest of mankind were celebrating. Hoping to get as much work done as possible, to spend a few days with his secret mate. Nothing too serious or urgent at the moment. No one was in need of his council. After all, every one needs a break sometimes. Even a King.

Asbel Spent December 25th with his family, that all came in for the holiday, then spent the next day with his silent lover. In the cabin beside there old friendship tree that the young lord had hired built for Sophie's birthday some time ago. The cottage was a new escape for the two lovers. They spent what little free time they could there. And sometimes squeezed in last minute much needed nights in together, as well.

A comfortable silence took hold over the small home, except from the casual popping from the fire, the soft rain that tapped lightly on the roof and the occasional pitiful wheezy coughs from the laid out blond. The moon was covered that night from the heavy rain clouds, so the kitchen had to be lit up by candles for Asbel to see clearer.

"Did you drink the tea I made you?" The Lord asked as he clumsily threw ingredients in his stew. He didn't receive an answer. He happened to look up in time to see a sneaky hand reach towards the small table beside the couch and quietly grab the mug of once hot tea.

Asbel sighed with a shake of his head. "Oh Richard..."

They once again fell silent as Richard quietly sipped on the overly seeped tea. Every sip caused a chain reaction of comical expressions from the blond. Asbel had a heart of gold spending time on attempting to make tea, to better his health but he lacked talent in the art, and the young lord liked things much to sweet for Richards taste. After successfully downing the sugar water, he set the mug aside and curled back into the warm spot he managed to create. He dropped his chin to his chest and resisted the urge to whine like a child at the pain filtering through his body. He just wished he could fall asleep and doze until the illness went away. In short...he felt like a death resisting corpse.

Richard jumped at the smooth voice coming from the kitchen. Shaking him from his daze.

"Richard, I think you have a cold." Asbel inquired out of the blue, for the sixth time that day.

"It's not a cold." He mumbled, back. "I'm just..."

With the young kings sentence hanging, Asbel gave the soup one last mix, before he left his post from the stove and made his way to the ill blond. He whipped his hands on Sophie's small apron, he wore around his lithe waist. He may be thin but Sophie- it turns out- is much smaller then him. Who'da guessed... He walked around the couch and stared at the plainly miserable blond. He had never seen such a flopped position from the male, now that he thought of it. If he weren't so sickly, Asbel would have found it rather amusing. He wore his hands on his hips and waited for the rest of his mates sentence.

"Your'e juuust...?"

One golden eye peeked out from under thick lashes then lazily closed back.

"You look cute in your little apron. You should wear that...for me sometime."

Asbel pursed his lips. "Don't change the subject you pervert."

Richard chuckled even though his throat ached. He wriggled around till his back was facing Asbel. Taking the childish way out of, not talking about his health anymore.

After staring at his back for a few seconds, Asbel reached a pale hand to the blonds forehead buried in the pillow.

"Geez, Richard you're hot!"

Said blond chuckled and rolled back onto his back. "Thanks." He smiled that toothy grin.

The Lord sighed and tenderly brushed the dopes moist hair from his face and stroked his red tinged cheek, hot from the fever. His skin was pale and clammy at the touch and his breathing was a bit too forced and ragged with discomfort. Richard was stupid if he thought Asbel didn't see all that.

"You have a fever."

"Is that why you feel like ice? " He shivered. Rubbing at his sore throat under the layered blankets.

"What did the doc tell you, before you left?"

Richard paused and seemed to try and get his thoughts together...Or come up with a lie, knowing him.

"Heee...em. He said I was getting... a cold."

"Richard!"

He smiled with closed eyes and waved off his mates out burst then rolled away from the Lord again and sighed a tired sigh, finally finding a comfy spot.

Asbel smiled sympathetically at the blond. With a shake of his head, he walked quietly to the bedroom and grabbed yet another blanket and draped it over his mate, tucking him in the best he could. Leaning down, he nuzzled his face against Richards for a moment then kissed him on his golden head before returning back to the stove. Sleep unexpectedly but gratefully took the king.

XxXx

Later that night, Richard woke groggily to the sound of Asbel quietly ushering him awake. He stretched wearily. Feeling all his stiff and painful joints crack and moan. His ear drums pounded a dull pain and his brain felt like a ticking time bomb ready to explode. He tried to focus his eyes on the sweet round face that watched him worriedly but found himself dizzy.

"Richard, I have some soup for you." Asbel balanced the dishes in his hands as he pulled up the coffee table with his foot then sat on it beside the other male.

The smell made the young king want to gag, but at the same time made his mouth water, but he decided against food.

"N..no thank you, Asbel. I appreciate it though."

A pouty look came apon Asbels face. "You need something to eat or you'll never get better. Now eat!" He held out a spoon full of stew next to the blonds face.

He wrinkled his nose then slowly sat up, his head spinning from the small movement.

"Asbel,-" He rubbed his head and scooted over for Asbel to sit beside him. "I think I have a cold."

Richard cringed at the soft laughter coming from the boy now seated at his side. Asbel finally calmed himself enough to speak with a nodding bounce of his head. "I think so too."

Asbel scooted closer, pulling the blankets up around the two, keeping the young king as warm as he could. He snuggled into him and pulled out another spoon full of soup and directed it to Richard.

"Num num."

"Ugh..."

"Num num, please."

"Asbel..."

"You want to grow and get big and strong don't you? Now open up." He said childishly with his lips puckered out.

Richard just stared unamused as Asbel, swerved the spoon from left to right and made "Vrrrrrmmmm" Noises.

"Asbel, this is unnecessary." He mumbled.

"But fun." He smiled and sat up slightly to lean against Richard.

"I'm glad my misery is giving you great pleasure."

"Technically no. Not until you get better. I won't be getting any pleasure until then!" He stuck out his bottom lip, playfully.

Richard rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands then dropped one hand to his side as the other rested on his forehead. He stared at the energetic auburn haired boy with one droopy eye. Wondering how he could be so hyper at such a late time...if it was late. He lost the track of time...

"Now, num num." The persistent boy held up the spoon, again.

The tired blond gave in with a sigh. He let his jaw fall just enough for Asbel to stick the spoon into his mouth then pulled it out clean.

"Good?"

Stringy gold locks danced as he nodded his head. "Yummy." He said sleepily.

Asbel smiled and continued feeding the king. Having a hard time from hiding the amusement he got from it. After about half way empty the king kept his mouth closed. Asbel sighed but decided it better then nothing. He leaned in and pecked him on the cheek before getting up to rid the dishes.

"Good boy." He whispered, As he got up to take the empty bowl and cup back to the kitchen.

Richard gazed lazy eyed ahead. Not really staring at anything in particular. His long blond hair hanging in his face, sticking out all over pitifully. He did feel a bit better now that his belly was full..a little better.

The young knight returned with the glass refilled with cool water. He set it on the stand beside the sofa then he pushed the large leg rest that sat apart from the couch into the sofa, to act as a bed. He dragged all the pillows and blankets from the bedrooms and piled the couch with even more of them, to Richards surprise. He added wood to the fire then blew out all the small candles throughout the small home. Leaving only the light from the fire place.

He walked back to the couch and lightly touched Richards warm cheek."Good night, love."

He decided against sleeping with him, afraid he would take up the room or just bothering him since he's used to such a large fine bed.

Richard jerked awake as Asbel walked away towards the bedroom.

"Wait..." He crocked out. His voice coming out ridicules to his own ears.

Asbel turned and gave him a questioning look. Richard had that pleading look in those pretty eyes he knew all to well.

"Stay with me?" He whispered almost to quite for Asbel to hear.

Asbel smiled and happily made his way back to his mate. He crawled in next to him and snuggled his warm body close to Richards feverish one. Wrapping his arms around Richards shoulders, pulling him in to lean against his body. His legs wrapped around Richards long ones. The Monarch lips curved at the sweet boy trying to get both of them comfy. He kissed the side of Asbels fluffy head then rested against him fully.

A long content sigh escaped from Asbel as he had finally gotten comfortable.

"Sorry you feel sickly." The auburn haired boy mumbled into older males ear next to his lips.

"S'ok." He yawned. "I just feel bad for messing up our Christmas together."

A light went on in Asbel's head.

"OH! I forgot to give you your present." He wiggled excitedly, hopping out from under the sheets. Richard sighed but followed behind him, slowly getting up as well. Digging into his small rucksack, then climbed back into the bed. Waiting for the boy to return.

After a while Asbel came skidding back on the slick floor with a small box in his hands. He hopped into the make shift bed and snuggled into the blond. Richard took him in happily, wrapping his arms around the cozy boy.

"Me first." Richard said quietly then took the younger boys hand and laid a small silver bell in to it. Asbel stared at it confused but his heart fluttered at the idea that he gotten a gift from the one person he loved more then anything.

"Its something my mother had before she passed away. I remember playing with it on the floor when I was young. Its always been special to me. As you are. My little bell." He nuzzled his nose in Asbel's hair. While Asbel examined it. Touched.

"Richard,...are you sure you want to give this to me?" He asked, unsure. He wanted it badly, but he felt guilty taking a treasure of his mothers.

Richard kissed his cheek. "Yes."

Asbel pressed it no further. When Richard makes up his mind on something, he rarely changed it. His warm hands held it gingerly. "Thank you. It means a lot that you would give me something so special. I'll treasure it forever. Can I put it on the shelf over the fire place? It just seems it should be here. Know what I mean?"

The blond nodded slowly next to Asbels. He was right. Having it next to there friendship tree was just fitting.

"Yes, I do." He mumbled, with a small smile. He watched lazy lidded as the boy turned the object over and over in his hands.

"Ok, Where's mine?" He finally asked. Pulling Asbel from his thoughts. It made Richard want to know what he was thinking.

"OH! Right!" He grabbed the tiny gift at his side. He giggled and tapped the box to his lovers head.

"Merry Christmas."

Richard took the small box into his hands and stared at the clumsy wrapping and smiled.

"Thank you, Asbel...I didn't even think to wrap mine. I'm sorry, I'm not to festive am I?"

"Its fine. Open it!"

Richard carefully pulled the colorful wrapping away from the box and opened the lid. He tipped the box over into his other hand then stared admiringly at the bronze skeleton key. Beautiful detail.

"It's beautiful, but where does it go to?"

Asbel wiggled uncomfortably. He looked up at the blond shyly then looked to his hands that played with the blankets.

"...My heart." He mumbled.

Richard stared, when a smile warmed up his features.

"Oh Asbel. Thank you. I'll treasure this with all my heart, and I'll keep it safe in my care forever."

He leaned in and kissed Asbel on the cheek. The boy smiled and turned to kiss him back. His soft warm body pressed close to his.

"I love you, Asbel. And I hope you already know that my heart and soul already belong to you as well."

Asbel smiled and kissed the blonds nose.

"Yep, I do and I love you too."

The wind and snow blew fiercely all that long cold night. leaving snow caked on anything in its path. The two will find them selves buried in, the next day and a couple days after that, but that was quite alright to them. It just made their personal get away home a bit more private. Just The way they liked it.

End.

XxXxXxXx

Well, this was something I threw out. I was kinda out of control. I wrote this when I was dead tired this morning. I couldnt sleep for... issues...ahem

When I woke up the next day I almost completely forgot what I even wrote, I'm sad.

If your wondering if this is a sequel to "Shamless" well I guess it is... A bit after that... I guess? errrrrr

But anyway, hope you like! And comments. Ohhhh I like comments. Comments are a writers dessert I tell ya... And if you want more...I NEED COMMENTS! Heck I'll even take bad ones. (yah not really)

XxXxxX

THIS STORY HAS BEEN EDITED AS OF AUGUST 23rd 2013! Cause I wanted to cry when I reread it...I like it much better now! (Or until the next time I read it) enjoy!


End file.
